Give me hope
by JoannaKP
Summary: Serena came to Mystic Falls in hopes to have a new life, but first night she meets someone. Two month later she is running away from that someone and she ends up aat the Salvatore boarding house. Damon has a past with Charlotte, he let her down and lost her forever. One day he meets with Serena who looks like her. Is this his second change? I know maybe no the best summary. Damon/O


**New story. Damon/OC/(Kol) Enjoy. **

**Serena's POV **

I ran. I didn't even know where I was running, but I kept on running. I needed to get away from him. I ran and luckily I saw a house. Well rather a mansion or something like that. I ran to the door and knocked on it. I waited for someone to come and answer it. I kept looking back if he might get to me. When I turned around I saw a guy about 22 years old with piercing blue eyes.

"Please help me. There was a vamp… an animal that attacked me and ran. This was the first house. Please I beg you. I… I…" My legs went weak and everything went black.

_2 months earlier_

_I had just moved to Mystic Falls. I got a job here. I had unpacked my things and decided that I should try to relax. I saw a place call Mystic Grill. I went in. It was so crowded. I saw a free table and sat down. I had ordered bourbon. The waitress brought the drink to me. Few moments later a guy came to my table. He had brown hair and a cocky smirk. _

"_Is this seat taken?" He had an English accent. _

"_Sure." I didn't know was it his accent or the fact that I was bored I allowed him to sit._

"_What is such a lovely lady doing all by herself?" He asked smirking._

"_Are you flirting with me? You don't even know my name yet." I said trying to be as cocky as he was._

"_And will you say it to me?" _

"_I might think about it." I said taking a sip from to my drink. We stayed there for a while. He had tried to get to know my name and things about my life. I didn't tell him anything until after my forth drink. _

_We left the Grill in midnight and we went to his place. I got out of the car and saw a huge mansion. _

"_You live here?" I asked and he nodded. We went inside and up the stairs into his room. He kissed me as soon as he had closed the door of his room. He kissed my lips. Then he kissed my neck and suddenly I was on his bed. After that everything went kind of fuzzy. _

_I woke up in the morning. I looked to my right and saw the guy from the Grill sleeping next to me. What was his name again? Kol...I then remembered what happened last night. I remember kissing and him ripping of my clothes and then his face changed. He bit me. My hand went to touch my neck and I felt a bite mark on it. _

_I quietly, but quickly got out of the bed and tried to walk to the door. I looked back, hoping to see him still sleeping, but he wasn't in the bed anymore. I turned towards the door again and I could feel my heart skipping a beat. He was there, standing right in front of me. _

"_Hello love." He said with a smirk. I took some steps back to make the space between us bigger, but as I did so he stepped towards me. "Are you scared of me?" _

"_What do you want from me?" I didn't answer him, but his smirk grew bigger like he was happy with what I said. "Please let me go. I won't tell-"He cut me off by putting one of his finger on my lips. _

"_Why should I let you go?" He asked laughing and walking behind me. "You're here to keep me entertained and you won't leave until I tell you otherwise." His voice was low and threatening. _

"_And how long will that be?" I didn't really want to know what he was going to answer._

"_Let's just say that don't make any plans for the rest of your year. _

**Damon's POV**

I opened the front door and saw a frightened girl standing behind it. She almost said the word vampire and then passed out. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I carried her to one of the guest bedrooms and laid her down on the bed. I now got good look of her face. She looked so much like Charlotte.

Charlotte was the one before Katherine. She was my best friend, but when Katherine came she made me forget about her and the feelings I had for her. When I finally remembered her it was too late. She was dead. Katherine had killed her.

I left the girl to sleep in the room and went into the library. I was there for about a half an hour when I heard voices coming from the room she was in. I went there as fast as I could. She was haing just a bad dream. I tried to wake her up.

**Serena's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes by someone shaking me. I quickly jumped away from him. I looked who I had jumped away from and saw the blue-eyed guy who I had opened the door for me before. I was in a bedroom. The guy stepped closer to me as I stepped away from him.

"Hey. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said and as I looked into his blue eyes I felt that I could trust him. But if I had learned anything from the last two months was that I couldn't trust anyone.

"I… Thank you for letting me in." I said.

"You said that you were attacked by an animal?" He asked and I nodded. "But these aren't animal bite marks. I think we both know what attacked you." My eyes widened. How could he know? If…

"You, don't come closer. You are one of them." I said pointing to him, but he kept coming closer to me. "Stop, I didn't run away from one vampire to become another's toy."

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you." He said and put his arms around me. Hugging me? I tried to fight him, but eventually cave up. Then the tears started to fall from my eyes.

**So what do you think? Should I do a next chapter? Let me know if it's any good or not so I know if I'll do a next chapter or not. Hope you liked it and please check out my other story s/8758339/1/You-and-me-and-the-other-one. **


End file.
